The Jedi King
by crookshanksthe1st
Summary: For those of you who like crossovers read this little snippet as I am incorporating The Lion King with Star Wars. Just for a laugh! and for anyone who needs cheering up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, **

**I was watching the Lion King the other day, and was bored; so I thought it would be fun to write Star Wars in the way that the Lion King happened. Here's what I was thinking. Just a bit of humour to cheer anyone up.**

**Mufasa: Anakin**

**Sarabi: Padme**

Rafiki: Yoda 

**Sarafina: Sola**

**Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as themselves**

**Simba: Luke**

**Nala: Leia (as siblings)**

**Scar: Palpatine/ Darth Sidious**

**Zazu: Two roles for this – Threepio and Artoo**

**Timon: Han**

**Pumbaa: Chewbacca**

**Shenzi: Mara Jade**

**Banzai: Count Dooku**

**Ed: Darth Maul**

**Anyway here is the story:**

The sun was beginning to rise on the planet of Naboo, through the mist in the vast luscious forests, the Gungans moved from their underwater city, towards the Great Palace of Naboo, many ships were beginning to come into the planet's atmosphere and following those who knew their way to the palace.

A small blue and white R2 astromotech flew over the mass of crowds towards the ceremonial tower of the Great Palace, where his master awaited. On his descent the little droid bleeped and bowed to his master, King and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker of Naboo.

Anakin who stood proudly gazing out upon the Kingdom turned to his little friend, smiled and nodded in response.

Artoo stood next to his Master, as the oncoming crowds moved further to the Palace.

Thousands of ships landed near the bottom of the Palace and as Anakin looked down his smile grew wider as he saw all members from the Jedi Temple, Padawans, and Masters come to pay homage to the two newest additions to the Royal Family.

He watched as a small green alien and two Jedi make their way to the stairwell.

As Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi approached him, he hugged each of them in return. Qui-Gon looked upon his former apprentice with love and respect in his eyes like a Father looking upon his youngest son with pride. As did Obi-Wan who had become Anakin's brother and truest friend when he had joined the Jedi Order.

Anakin bowed to Yoda who bowed back to him in return. As the others members of Anakin's mother Shmi Skywalker Lars, his stepfather Cleigg and his stepbrother and his fiancée Owen and Beru stood in a row next to his wife's father Ruwee, Jobal, her mother, sister Sola and her husband Darred and their young daughters Ryoo and Pooja whom all in turn bowed to the Jedi Masters.

Jar Jar Binks made his way forward and also bowed to Anakin as he smiled at his Gungan friend. At that moment Padme Amidala Skywalker, Queen of Naboo walked forward with two small bundles in her arms. Anakin took their son, from her and looked into her eyes lovingly as both families and friends watched the young couple gaze over their son and daughter as they lowered them down to Yoda's level to perform the ceremony.

Jar Jar, Threepio and Artoo watched in amazement as the small Master reached out with the Force and felt the babies emotions and nodded to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan he pulled a gourd from his small cane and broke it in two and wiped the water across each of Luke and Leia's foreheads as they fidgeted in their mother and father's arms. The two Jedi Masters chosen to be the twins' godparents and Masters when they became old enough to be taken on as Padawan learners.

Qui-Gon was to become Luke's godfather and Obi-Wan would be Leia's.

Qui-Gon picked Luke up carefully in his arms, as Obi-Wan held Leia in the crook of his arm, looking down at the small infants in wonder. Yoda walked with them towards the tip of the tower, closing his eyes and opening himself to the Force, all he could sense was light. Qui Gon and Obi-Wan shifted Luke and Leia a little more in their arms into a more comfortable position for the infants and held them up for all of the Kingdom to see the new heirs to the throne.

At that moment a stream of sunlight came bursting forth from the clouds enveloping the twins in light, as the Force around them seemed to burst with energy and purity from their small but powerful presences. Every subject in the Kingdom fell to their knees and bowed to the new heirs and the Royal Family of Naboo.

Meanwhile on Coruscant.

Chancellor Abdul Palpatine of the Republic watched the highlights of the ceremony on the Holonet and threw the remote against the wall as he watched his new apprentice on the comm.holo, bow deeply. "What is thy bidding my Lord?" said Count Dooku as he watched his Master rise and pace the room angrily.

"Life's not fair is it? You see, I shall never be King" he shouted angrily at his apprentice. Dooku stared at his Master. "The Sith will rule the Galaxy again, my Lord and you will be King, Maul and myself will make sure everything goes to plan" he sneered. At that moment another com unit sounded as Palpatine's personal assistant bowed deeply. "My Lord, King Anakin Skywalker of Naboo, has requested an audience with you" he said.

Palpatine nodded and dismissed his assistant "Send him in" he said trying to compose himself and seated himself in his chair as the doors to his office opened revealing Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One of the Jedi and King of Naboo with his faithful droid R2-D2.

Palpatine immediately fixed a smile upon his face. "Your Majesty, please come in, what a pleasure it is to see you again". Anakin smiled at his old friend. "Please your Excellency, I have enough of the formalities back at the Palace and at the Temple, call me Anakin" he laughed as he bowed to Palpatine, sitting down in a chair that had risen out of the floor.

"Ah Anakin, my boy, you haven't changed" said Palpatine warmly.

Anakin smiled then looked around the office again, his gaze leading out the window at the busy Coruscant skyline. "Padme and myself did not see you at the ceremony of Luke and Leia, we became worried" he said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

Palpatine feigned a look of surprise, and clasped his hand to his head. "That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful. It must have slipped my mind, with everything that is going on in the Senate"

Anakin nodded his head. "Yes, I do believe there have been issues in the Senate with the Sepratists, am I correct?" he said his tone becoming serious.

Palpatine nodded. "I am afraid so my young friend"

"How can we help?" said Anakin as he walked with the Chancellor around his office looking out onto the Coruscant skyline.

After his discussion with the Chancellor, Anakin and Artoo flew back to Naboo.

Anakin was eager to get back to Naboo to see his wife and newborn children again.

Time passed quickly for the Royal Family, and as the seasons passed, the twins grew, excited to know more about their Kingdom and heritage as Jedi.

As the sun rose over the Great Palace and New Jedi Temple, two boisterous seven-year-old twins raced through the hallways, disturbing the calm reverie of the morning, as they opened the doors to their parent's bedroom, and launching themselves at their sleeping parents.

"Hey Dad! Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go.Wake up! It's morning!" sang Prince Luke Skywalker bouncing up and down on the bed while his twin sister, Princess Leia clambered in between her mother and father singing "Daddy, Daddy, wake up!"

Anakin turned to his wife and groaned, as the bed bounced up and down with his two enthusiastic children. "Anakin, you're children are awake" yawned Padme, as she opened her eyes and saw them dancing up and down, beginning to burrow under the warmth of the covers. Anakin rested his hand on Padme's waist and grinned slyly. "Until sunrise they're you're children, Angel"

The twins jumped harder onto the bed and as they fell, two very disappointed faces stared back at him. "Dad, you promised," said Luke as he turned to Leia who nodded in reply, her lip beginning to pout.

Anakin hated to see his children upset, and had never broken a promise to them. He opened his eyes again and grinned at his children. "Alright guys, I'm up, I'm up." he said sensing their impatience as he shooed them off the bed so he could go and get ready.

The twins chorused "Yeah!" leaping off the bed and grinning at their mother.

Padme sat up and smiled, as she watched the twins run after their father, grabbing her robe, she followed them out into the courtyard. Anakin grinned at her cheekily, as the twins shouted for him to hurry, then remembering their mother, they ran back to her and embraced her around her middle, as she put a hand of each of their heads, as they said "Morning Mommy". She smiled down at them, and then begins to nudge them playfully ahead as she stays behind. As she looks at them, with a loving expression as they ran back to their father's side, walking into the morning sunlight, she watched as the three most important people in her life, made their way up to the Great Tower.

The sunrise illuminated the top of the Great Tower impressively. Anakin, Luke and Leia are on the point, staring out at the horizon before them.

"Look, children. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Said Anakin as they gaze out at the vast Naboo landscape.

Luke and Leia stare at each other then say "Wow!" as they look back out onto the Kingdom which will one day be theirs.

"A King and Queen's time as rulers rises and falls like the sun. One day, children, the sun will set on your Mother and my self's time here, and will rise with you both as the new King and High Princess." He says glancing down at them smiling.

"And this will all be ours?" said Leia in complete awe looking up at her Father.

"Everything" answered Anakin as he watched Luke walk across the tower whispering "Everything the light touches." and glances up into the sky as he views the Northern Moon. "What about that shadowy planet?" he asks curiously pointing up into the sky as Leia walks over to join her brother.

"That's beyond our borders. The both of you must never go there." He says with a hint of seriousness in his voice, as he puts a hand on each of their shoulders, directing them back down the tower, as he prepares himself for their questions.

"But we thought by being Jedi and King and Princess, we can do whatever we want"said Leia as she glances down at her Father's lightsabre.

"Oh, there's more to being Royal and a Jedi than... getting your way all the time" Anakin says with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

The twins are in awe as they stop and look up at their Father. "There's more?" says Luke as Anakin laughs at their expressions on their faces and guides them through the Palace gardens.

"Luke!" Anakin said mockingly as Leia took his hand and smiled up at him giggling.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As a Jedi, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures-- from the crawling ant to the leaping bantha."

"But, Daddy, don't we sometimes eat the bantha? asks Leia confused

"Yes, sweetheart, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the bantha eat the grass so it is then that our souls become one and connected with the Force"

All of a sudden Threepio and R2 appear.

"Good morning, sire!" He says bowing to Anakin and the twins, As R2 whistles and bleeps.

"Good morning, Threepio, and to you too Artoo"

"Checking in. with the morning report." says Threepio

"Fire away" says Anakin enthusiastically to his droid friend

As Threepio drones on to Anakin, Artoo sits patiently beside the twins; they both begin to get bored of listening and look at Artoo, who bleeps as they look at him.

Anakin turns to check on the twins as he sees them both trying to levitate rocks, but failing in keeping them off of the ground. He turns to them both.

"What are you doing kids?"

"Levitating" says Luke as he loses his concentration and the rock falls to the ground again as Leia pouts. Anakin smiles and puts his arms round the both of them and whispers slyly "Let an old pro show you how it's done" as he looks to Threepio who is still droning on.

"Oh, Threepio could you stand still for a second?'

"Why, yes Sire of course! However may I ask why?" he says positioning himself.

"A Levitating Lesson" says Anakin waiting for Threepio's outcry.

"Oh very good, levitating, LEVITATING! Oh Sire, you can't be serious, this is so humiliating!" he says throwing his arms up in protest, as Artoo beeps at him playfully telling him to stay still.

Anakin smiles at Artoo as he hears Threepio mutter, "Why is it always me?"

He turns to Luke and Leia.

"Okay, you two, close your eyes and concentrate, don't imagine as Threepio being heavy, don't think, feel with the Force"

Leia tries it first of all as she opens her eyes, Anakin urges her on " Very impressive, sweetie," as she concentrates harder, Threepio lifts off the ground higher and higher until he is suspended in mid air. Leia brings him back down softly.

"Hey, it is easy!" she says laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, your turn Luke" said Anakin as he watched his son, close his eyes and open himself to the Force. Threepio began to hover in the air again, but this time a few feet off the ground. Leia began to giggle and as she did so, Luke lost his concentration and let go of Threepio as he came crashing to the ground. Anakin and Leia begin to laugh even more, as Anakin puts an arm around both of them. "That was very good Luke" he said glancing at Threepio trying to pull himself back up with the aid of Artoo.

All of a sudden Artoo began to bleep incessantly as Threepio looks to his small counterpart. "Yes, what is it now Artoo" he said exasperatingly. Anakin has his back turned to them and is showing the twins another technique, when Threepio translates, Artoo's message. "Sire, there are Sepratists, entering our atmosphere!" his mechanical voice full of urgency.

Anakin turns, his cape billowing in the morning wind and a serious but determined look comes over him as he turns to Threepio and then to Artoo. "Threepio, take Luke and Leia home, Artoo, you come with me" he said to the little blue droid as he turned on his thrusters.

"Oh Daddy, can't we come?" she says beginning to look up at her father with hope in her eyes, Luke begins to nod in agreement with his sister.

"No Leia" he said seriously beginning to run from her towards the Palace to his speeder.

"We never get to go anywhere" Luke said beginning to kick at the dirt as Leia approached him as Threepio begins to usher them back towards the Palace. Listening to Luke's statement, he replies. "Oh, young master, young mistress, one day you will both be King and Princess; then you can chase those political money grabbing stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

The twins begin to laugh as they listen to their droid's choice of words.

A little while later, it is time for the twins' visit to the Senate with the Chancellor. Jar Jar and Captain Panaka escort the two children to Coruscant in a silver skiff. Remembering their manners the two children bow to the Chancellor and his assistant Mas Ameda. "Hello, your Excellency we trust that you are well?" says Leia politely as Luke nods in agreement.

Chancellor Palpatine, turns around and looks surprised to see the two young Skywalkers standing in his office. Putting a false smile on his face, he bows to the two young heirs of Naboo.

"Why, thank you Princess" he says as he motions for the children to take a seat at his desk.

Luke stares out the window at the busy Coruscant skyline, suddenly seeming bored as the Chancellor begins to talk about the history of the Galactic Senate. Palpatine notes this and turns to the young boy. "Politics, don't seem to engage your brother as they do you, Mistress Leia" he says as Leia nudges Luke, who blushes in embarrassment.

"I apologise, your Excellency" said Luke as the older man chuckles at him, waving his hand in the air, almost as dismissing the situation. "No apologies needed Luke" said Palpatine as they all looked out onto the skyline. "Magnificent, isn't it" he says to the two young children. Luke feigns a yawn as Leia herself find's her brother's manners infuriating.

"How are your lessons coming along?" says Palpatine.

This peaks Luke's interest as he begins to talk about how Anakin showed them the whole Kingdom.

"Your Father showed you both the whole Kingdom?" says Palpatine with a look of surprise on his face, as Leia looks up at him curiously.

"Yes your Excellency" said Luke, almost sensing there was more to the Kingdom, than what his Father really knew.

"He didn't show you what's beyond the rise of the Northern atmosphere did he?" says Palpatine almost in a whisper.

Luke and Leia look at each other and frown, "Well, no…… he said we couldn't go there" said Leia huffily.

Palpatine's voice took on a hint of concern. "And, he's absolutely right, it's far too dangerous, only the bravest of Jedi go there."

"Well we're brave, what's out there, your Excellency?" said Luke in rapt interest.

Palpatine interrupts the young boy "No, I am sorry Luke I just cannot tell you and Leia"

Leia's interest is also peaked as she begs with Palpatine "Why not?"

"Luke, Leia, I am only looking out for the well-being of the only future heirs of Naboo" he says with a smile on his face.

Luke turns to his sister as she rolls her eyes as he talks to her through their bond with a hint of sarcasm "Yeah, right, we're the only future heirs" he says.

Palpatine listens in on their little Force conversation, cloaking his signature and smiles like a loving Uncle at the two children. "All the more reason for me to be protective, an abandoned Sith cloning facility is no place for a young Prince and Princess…Oh no!" he said faking surprise, dropping the idea into the minds of two very adventurous children.

Luke and Leia's faces immediately brightened at Palpatine's slip of the tongue.

"An abandoned Sith cloning facility, Whoa!" said Luke as he sat up more in his chair now interested and full of enthusiasm.

"Oh dear, I've said too much…Well, I suppose you both would have found out sooner or later, the both of you being SO clever and all... Oh, just do me one favor-- promise me, both of you that you will never visit that dreadful place." said Palpatine as he puts an arm around them both protectively.

Luke and Leia look at each other then smile up at the Chancellor. "No problem" they say in unison, and then speak through the Force "Ha! As if we are going to pass this chance of an adventure up" said Leia.

Palpatine takes his arms from around them and smiles slyly. "Very good, now let's go and have some lunch, Oh, and remember this is our little secret" he says as he guides them through the office door and smiles menacingly as they walk in front of him towards the luncheon room.


	3. Chapter 3

After the twins spent the morning with the Chancellor it was time to head home to Naboo. Captain Panaka and Jar Jar smiled as the twins raced out of the ship's main doors and through the Palace eager to see their Mother.

Meanwhile Padme was in session with a few members of the Senate via holo. Shmi Skywalker Lars smiled as her grandchildren bounded into the room excitedly. "Hey Grams" they said in unison.

At that moment Padme heard the twins come into the room, as she turned to look up at them her face became serious as she looked upon her twin children. "Luke, Leia, what have I told you both about interrupting my holo sessions with the Senate?" she said as the excited looks on their faces fell as they looked up at their Mother as she bowed to the Senate members and disconnected.

Her face suddenly broke out into a smile as the twins looked to their Mother and then Grandmother confused. "Come here you two" she said laughing as they smiled and ran into her arms. Padme kissed each of them and hugged them tightly and began to fix Luke's hair as Leia jumped up onto her lap. "**MOM**!…Mom You're messing up my Padawan braid" he said as he fixed his hair.

Padme laughed as she smiled at her son. "Padawan braid? You mean that little bit of hair you've been growing for the last week?" said Leia giggling. Luke playfully stuck his tongue at his sister, as she rolled her eyes. Padme looked back at Leia with an almost stern look upon her face. "Leia, mind your brother" she said as Leia smiled and said politely. "Yes, Mommy"

"So, did you enjoy your visit with the Chancellor?" said Padme as she and the twins walked into the lounge room. The twins nodded. "Hey Mom, Leia and I found this really cool place" said Luke excitedly as he remembered the Northern Moon. Leia smiled at her brother's forwardness. Padme looked at them and raised her eyebrows. "So where is this really cool place?" she said as she put her hand under her chin. Luke tried to think until Leia interrupted him. "Oh, just around the lake" she said sweetly as she looked up into her Mother's face.

"Mom, can we go?" Luke says and then through broad, forced grins they stand next to each other pleading "Pleeeease?"

Padme eyes her children with a look of suspicion and then turns to Shmi. "Hmm... What do you think, Shmi?"

Shmi looks down at her beloved grandchildren and then smiles at Padme. "They seem innocent enough" she said while laughing at their forced grins. Padme looks down at them and then puts her hands in the air, almost in defeat. "Okay, you've got me, it's alright with me" she says as Luke and Leia jump off the couch shouting "Yeah!" then as they race towards the sitting room doors Padme smiles and looks at Shmi slyly. "...As long as Threepio goes with you." she shouts after them as they both stop dead in their celebration and look back at their Mother then at each other as Luke groans. "No. Not Threepio"

As the trio walk out of the Palace and through the Forest, Threepio watches the twins closely as they walk with their shoulders hunched and walking slowly. He notes this and then speaks. "Step lively. The sooner we get to the Lake, the sooner we can leave" he says.

Luke rolls his eyes as he listens to the droid. "So, how are gonna ditch Goldenrod here?" says Leia as she turns to her twin. Luke grins and then looks over as he sees two Gungans begin to argue and a ship next to the Lake. "Hey, Threepio, looks as if those Gungans over there could use some of your advice, I mean you are the Royal Advisor after all," he says stopping at pointing to the two Gungans. Threepio notes this as he then moves onwards to the two bickering Gungans. Leia smiles as they make their way up the ship's ramp. They race to the control room and switch on the engines thrusters starting to fly out of the Forest and setting the coordinates to the Northern Moon.

Luke and Leia giggle happily as they set the ship on autopilot at the fastest speed. Luke leans back in the pilot chair and smiles putting his hands behind his head and says with an air of arrogance. "I… am a genius" Leia looks at him and arches an eyebrow at him. "Hey, Genius, it was my idea." She says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Luke smiles arrogantly at his sister and laughs "Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With **ME**!" cried Leia as Luke pins her with a stare as he raises his eyebrows and says "Oh yeah?" pulling out his training sabre and switching it on, as the small blade green blade comes to life, as Leia ignites her blue blade and they both begin to spar quickly. Leia ends up bringing up her blade as Luke brings his down to clash with hers, but Leia ducks in time and spins around and stings him with her sabre, as he cries out "Ow" as he begins to rub his shoulder. Leia laughs and extinguishes her sabre. "Ha, gotcha" she says triumphantly. "Hey lemme up" he says as she puts her hand out to help him.

He smiles slyly and ignites his sabre trying to use the same manoeuvre. However, Leia manages to overpower him again and pins him with the same manoeuvre. "Gotcha again" she says. At this point the ship's computer lets out an alarm that they are beginning to land. Luke grabs the controls and lands the ship.

The twins exit the ship, and make their way down the ramp, staying close together. In the distance they notice a large, disused building. Luke stares up at through the grey fog. "This is it, we made it," he says as they open the doors to the building and venture inside. They walk through the disused laboratory and try not to stand on the broken glass as they look around the eerie room. Noticing a Nexu in a large jar like container in bacta, they tap the glass, and both say "Whoa!" Leia shivers and laughs. "It's really creepy"

Luke nods as he walks around the disused lab. "Yeah... Isn't it great?" he says as they move further into the main lab rooms. Leia steps in front of Luke and realises what they are doing "We could get in big trouble." She says nervously. Luke laughs again amusingly. "I know, huh" Leia spies another creature in a container and looks up at it wonderingly and taps on the glass. "I wonder if its brains are still in there." She says as she watches Luke beginning to climb up onto the control panel to press the "Open" button. He grins as he puts his hand over the button and says mischievously. "There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's check it out."

At that moment Threepio jumps up behind the control panel startling Luke as he emits a sharp order of "Wrong" as he moves Luke's hand away from the button. Luke slides off the chair and back down to the ground as Threepio toddles over to them and looks down at them, "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here." He says as he begins to flail his hands at them.

Luke groans in disappointment "Aw, man." Threepio looks around them worriedly and says, "We're way beyond the boundary of the Republic" as Leia looks on.

Luke laughs again and stares up at the Golden droid "Huh. Look Leia. Goldenrod is scared. Heh"

Leia smiles as Threepio turns around and says sharply to Luke. "That's Mr. Goldenrod to you youngling. And right now we are all in very real danger."

Luke moves around the room and smiles cockily "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" he says as a shot rings out in the air as Threepio stands in front of them protectively. Following Luke's confident laughter there is more haunting laughter filling the room. Luke runs back and hides behind Leia and Threepio.

Three clones emerge from the outer rooms. One is Boba Fett, a notorious bounty hunter, the other two are disfigured, and the female has a robotic leg and the other a robotic arm as they carry large laser guns covered in full body armour.

"Well, well, well, Boba what have we got here?" says the female Konaki as they

move around the small trio. Boba grins at them evilly and then turns to the other clone Denahi "Hmm. I don't know, Konaki. Uh... what do you think, Denahi? He says as the other clone just laughs his answer crazily. They begin to circle around the children and the droid. Boba laughs and says "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!"

Threepio answers "And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..."

Konaki then glances at the droid then back at Boba and waves her hand blaster at them "Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. You're Anakin's stooge droid"

Threepio stands up straight still keeping a watchful eye on the children. "I, madam, am the King's, Royal Advisor" Boba then turns and looks behind the droid and then looks down at the children. "And that would make you...?" he says.

Luke and Leia remain calm and look up at the clone bounty hunter. "Future King and Princess" says Leia steadily.

"Do you know what we do to kings and princesses who step out of their kingdom?" she says grinning down at them as she notices their sabres and realises they are also Jedi in training.

Luke's face takes on a look of seriousness as he says "Puh. You can't do anything to us" he says as the clones begin to move closer and closer to them.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land." interrupts Threepio.

Leia notes this and then looks at them again and says, "But Threepio, you told us that they're like the Sepratists? That they're nothing but political money grabbing stupid poachers"

Threepio glances down at Leia and then says "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..."

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?" says Boba as he marches towards them, rifle in hand.

Threepio begins to push the twins towards the doorway. "My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" he says as he starts to try to hasten the children away.

Luke and Leia begin to make a run for it, using the Force and igniting their small blades as shots ricochet around the room. They run into the other lab next door and crouch down on the floor. Leia pants breathlessly "Did we lose 'em?" she says glancing out behind the main computer. Luke also looks out and replies, "I think so. Where's Threepio?" he says as he hears the sound of a buzzsaw in the next room start as they get up and run into the room, seeing Threepio strapped to a table, his head is dislodged from his body as he looks on in fear, as the blade gets nearer to his golden body.

Meanwhile Anakin has felt his bond with the twins' begin to weaken and knows they are no longer on Naboo, as he reaches into the Force for guidance he feels their presences on the Northern Moon, and hears their cries of "Help us!" through the Force. Jumping into his starship, he and Artoo blast out of the Naboo atmosphere towards the Northern Moon.

Leia throws her sabre with the Force and turns off the main control panel as she shouts. "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Konaki turns and aims her blaster at Leia and Luke and says "Like... you?"

"Ooops" says Leia as she screams as Luke pulls her down in time, the blaster shot just missing their heads.

The three clones start chasing the twins up and over into the main hallway into the laboratory, as they watch the two children pulling themselves up onto the balcony, the clones shoot at the bindings. As they become loose, the twins begin to climb further. Leia begins to slip and screams "**LUKE**!"

Luke turns around and is horrified to see Leia slipping back downwards. Luke runs bravely back as Konaki, grins evilly grabbing at the young girl, Luke reaches out just in time to pull her up and swings his sabre at her face, drawing blood, leaving a scar as she yelps in pain which distracts her while Leia escapes. Konaki becomes enraged; the clones pursue the children quickly and corner them in a cave.

Luke and Leia are huddled together, backed up against the wall, their sabres glowing in the dark.

"Here, little bitty Jedi" says Boba tauntingly, as they enter the cave. Luke stands in front of Leia protectively and tries to use the Force to push the clones away, but the clones only feel a small force push brush them and begin to laugh hysterically.

"Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on." Says Konaki daringly. Luke puts his hand out again and delving deep into the Force tries to push them away, when suddenly they are sent flying back by an almighty brush of energy and crashing to the ground.

Anakin charges inside, igniting his sabre and stands over them as he floats their blasters out of their arms and against the wall, crushing them. He points his blue sabre at their necks horizontally. The three clones begin to try and reason with the King and Jedi, as Anakin shouts "Silence!"

"We're really sorry" says Konaki as she tries to get out of the painful Force grip.

"If you ever come near my children again" he says threateningly.

"Oh, these are you're kids?" says Boba as Anakin lets the Force grip on them disappear, he swings his sabre around to scare them, as the three so-called bounty hunters run off, not too eager to get into another fight with the Hero with No Fear.

Eventually, Artoo comes into the cave with a newly repaired Threepio, as the golden droid looks over at his Master gratefully giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then but then withers under Anakin's angry glare.

Luke and Leia extinguish their sabres and approach their Father cautiously.

"Dad, we're…." Says Luke timidly

Anakin turns and looks down at his children. "The both of you deliberately disobeyed me." He says as he nods to the droids to move on. Leia looks up at him helplessly, not being able to bear seeing their Father so angry with them. "Daddy, we're... we're sorry" she says as tears begin to fill her eyes.

Anakin tries not to look at them, as he walks on ahead and says sternly. "Let's go home"

Luke walks behind his Father solemly as Leia whispers to him through her gathering tears. "I thought you were very brave."

They all start walking out of the Laboratory, and board the ship; the children's heads are bent down in shame, as both ships blast out of the atmosphere with Artoo piloting Anakin's starship back to Naboo.

A shadowy figure looks upon the scene, his hood covering his face as he watches the ships blast out of the atmosphere. Yellow eyes begin to glow beneath the hood, as the horrifying image of Darth Maul stands on a ledge where he had been watching the twins' near-demise.

The ships land in the main hangar of the Palace. Artoo bleeps and rolls around to meet Threepio. The children follow behind their Father down the ramp of the skiff walking in a shamed manner. Artoo stops in front of his Master. "Threepio?" says Anakin, still with a stern voice.

The golden droid turns to Anakin and answers with trepidation in his voice "Yes, sire?"

"You and Artoo will take this ship back to its rightful owners back at the Lake, I have to teach my children a lesson" he says as begins to walk out into the Palace Gardens.

Artoo stands next to the children as Threepio walks towards him. "Come, Artoo. Master Luke, Mistress Leia" he says as he puts a hand on each of their shoulders and then a reassuring pat and says with finality "Good Luck"

Artoo also bleeps the same reassuring response as the children find they are alone in the hangar as they watch the ship glide out of the Palace. Their faces are full of shame as they both walk in silence, towards the entrance to the gardens.

Anakin is standing with his hands in his robe his body facing south as he looks upon the night sky. He senses the children not far from him.

Anakin calls to them his voice is still very stern, his back is still turned to them

"**LUKE…LEIA!**" he calls as their names reverberate in the night air.

Luke and Leia slowly turn and walk out into the gardens, their faces looking at the ground with each step. As they continue to walk they both find they are looking into a depression of Anakin's footstep. Looking down they see that their footprints fit inside just the footprints of their father's. This is a very tense moment for the twins. They suddenly realise that their Father could easily do much more than discipline them. They also realise that they have some rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and are now only now realizing their true position. Together, Luke and Leia are harshly reminded

of how small and young they are compared to their Father. They look up and, quite courageously, continue to come forward.

Anakin thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his children, and then he finally turns to them.

"Luke, Leia, I'm very disappointed in the both of you" he says sighing tiredly.

Luke stares up at his father and then hangs his head in shame. "I know" as Leia nods in response.

Anakin continues. "You both could have been killed. The both of you deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put each other in danger!"

Leia who then looks up at her father, feels her strong remorse begin to weaken as she stares up into his face sadly bordering on crying, her voice cracks as she says. "We were just trying to be brave like you."

Luke puts his hand out and Leia grasps it tightly. Anakin begins to soften at this simple display between his children. He kneels down to their level in the grass and sighs as he says "I'm only brave when I have to be. Luke...Leia… being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

Luke stares into his father's face as he continues to grasp Leia's hand as he replies with a crackly voice "But you're not scared of anything."

Anakin looks at them and then down at the ground, then back up into their small faces. His voice is thick with emotion as he says, "I was today"

Leia looks up at him in disbelief, and in shock as she says, "You were?" tears running down her small face.

Anakin nods and bends down close to Luke and Leia, their foreheads are almost touching as he answers softly "Yes... I thought I might lose you both."

Leia looks up into his eyes, as does Luke, suddenly feeling calm soothing waves from the Force enveloping them. Her sudden innocence shines through as she smiles slightly realising what her Father meant "Oh. I guess even kings get scared, huh?" she giggles slightly, as Luke smiles too.

Anakin nods and says "Mm-hmm" as Leia leans in between the three of them and whispers conspiratorially "But you know what?"

"What?" whisper Anakin and Luke at the same time.

Leia grins as she replies, "I think those clones were even scareder."

Anakin laughs gently and begins to stand up slowly as his eyebrows narrow and his face takes on a look of slyness " That's cause nobody messes with your Dad. Come here, you two." He says as he scoops them up in each of his arms tossing them over his shoulder, as they giggle in response as the fall into the grass as he begins to tickle them as they cry in laughter.

Father, son and daughter tussle playfully under the stars for a brief while in the grass as Padme looks out on them from their bedroom balcony smiling happily

Luke and Leia decide to try and tackle Anakin to the ground playfully "Hah! Gotcha!" they say in unison. They end up with Anakin laid down on his back as they each snuggle into his side, his arms around both of them as they look up into the sky.

"Dad?" they both say at the same time.

"Hmm?" he says happily as he hugs them closer.

"The three of us, we're pals, right? Says Luke as he smiles up at his father as does Leia as Anakin strokes their hair softly and gently laughs and says "Right"

"And we'll always be together, right?" says Leia echoing her brother's thought.

Anakin sits up and the children move onto his lap as he seems to hesitate in answering their question at first, but realises after a few seconds it would come sooner or later. "Leia...Luke… Let me tell you something that my Master told me... Look at the stars. The Great Jedi of the past look down on us from those stars."

Luke and Leia stare up at the twinkling night sky in awe "Really?" said Luke.

"Yes... So whenever you both feel alone, just remember that those Jedi and the Force will always be there to guide you both ...And so will I" he says as he holds them close to him and hugs them reassuringly.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Darth Maul spoke with the clones and the four travelled back to Coruscant for an audience with Chancellor Palpatine. They had agreed to form an alliance. By killing the twins, especially Luke who was in line for the throne and also Anakin. The Sith knew that Anakin was the Chosen One, and it would be possible to injure him greatly and harness his power for their use. The allegiance with the clones would give them free reign over the Naboo, as long as their loyalties lay with Palpatine and his apprentices.

A few weeks later.

Chancellor Palpatine has travelled to Coruscant for a meeting with the Supreme Court and has requested to spend the remainder of the afternoon with Luke. As Naboo is the birth planet of the Chancellor, he wishes to give Luke a more in depth history and lessons about the planet.

On his private speeder, his protocol droid takes them into a small canyon, far from Theed and the Great Palace. On the grasslands above the canyon, there is a large herd of bantha grazing. Luke jumps out of the speeder and sits down on a nearby rock under a tree; the afternoon sunlight beats down on them.

"Now you wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you." says Palpatine with a sickly sweet smile upon his face.

Luke stares up at the Chancellor and smiles eagerly. "Oooh. What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he laughs gently patting the young boy's shoulder.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Luke says grinning mischievously.

"Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy." Says the Sith Lord full of wickedness.

"Come on, your Excellency" said Luke whining a little, so that the Chancellor would cave in and tell him.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing." He says motioning with his hand, a slight look of disgust on his face, which Luke does not see.

Through Luke's downer expression, he seems to resent Palpatine's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.

"Well! I'd better go get him." He says as Luke stares up at him and runs eagerly to his side saying "I'll go with you" while Palpatine puts a hand on the young boy's shoulder to stop him and says in a loud, snapping tone "No!" a small hint of the Sith shining through as he regains his composure and adds "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you and your sister did with the clones..."

Luke's jaw almost drops in surprise as his eyebrows shoot up in shock as he looks up at the Chancellor. "You know about that?"

Palpatine talks in a small childlike voice. "Luke, everybody knows about that."

Luke who is now sitting on the rock, meek and embarrassed says "Really?" in a low voice.

Palpatine begins to nod and says "Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" He is clearly enjoying himself; as he puts a comforting arm around Luke's shoulder and adds teasingly "Oh...and just between us, you might want to work on those little sabre techniques of yours. Hmm?" starting to pull away from the young boy, as he looks to the ground and then at the backpack the Chancellor's droid hands him with his blaster remote as he says "Oh... Okay..."

The Chancellor pats Luke roughly on the head, who grimaces then moves off towards his private speeder.

Before the speeder leaves Luke turns to the Chancellor again and smiles as he says "Uh…your Excellency, will I like the surprise?" his small face full of innocence.

The Sith Lord turns and looks back over his shoulder and grins evilly as he chooses his words "Luke, it's to **DIE** for"

The speeder glides away with the Chancellor as Luke sits down on the rock and takes out his sabre.

Meanwhile above the canyon, in the fields a very large herd of bantha grazes as we see five mysterious figures, two dressed in cloaks and the other three in white faded body armour who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch.

"Why can't we just go kill the kid now?" says Konaki with urgency in her voice as her hand grazes the scar on her face.

Boba turns to her and says "Stay put"

"Can't I just shoot at him a little from here?" she says as Denahi laughs hysterically and nods in agreement.

Dooku turns to them and uses the Force to grip the female clone's throat as she struggles for breath. "No! We wait for the signal from our Master" he says threateningly.

Maul and Dooku then turn sensing their Master through the Force as they see the speeder upon the hill.

Maul adjusts his hood; his yellow eyes glowing menacingly as he turns to the clones and says in his deep haunting voice. "There he is... let's go." As they all move off towards the herd.

Luke is sitting on the rock and takes out the remote as he watches it rise into the air as he programmes it for one of the higher settings

"Little sabre techniques, Puh!" he says rolling his eyes at the Chancellor's statement.

The remote spins around to face Luke as he puts on the blaster shield and ignites his sabre as the remote sends blasts at him at an alarming rate. Luke reaches into the Force as he twirls and blocks the complicated shots, but another shot comes shooting out and as Luke blocks it, it ricochets off of his sabre and onto the canyon walls echoing around the canyon.

Luke takes off the blaster shield and smiles in triumph and switches off the sabre and remote and puts them back into his backpack. A low rumble soon eclipses the echo. Luke glances down and sees pebbles jumping. The herd of bantha is coming over the lip of the gorge at a thundering rate.

Luke's smile drops from his face as he becomes terrified, grabbing his backpack and takes off at a run in front of the oncoming herd.

Standing at the rim of the gorge on speeders are the clones and the two Sith apprentice's nipping at the herd's heels with their blasters and lightsabres to drive them over the edge.

Anakin, Artoo and Threepio are on the move back towards the Palace in the Royal Speeder from the New Jedi Temple as Threepio spies the canyon in the distance, the large dust cloud rising from it.

"Oh look, Sire; the herd is on the move." He says as Anakin turns and says "Odd..."

At that moment another speeder zooms to a halt in front of them, with Chancellor Palpatine hanging over the edge, breathlessly and a look of fear on his face.

"Anakin. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Luke's down there!" he gasps.

Anakin's face drops, fear emanating his features as he looks at the Chancellor in shock. "Luke ?" he says as he grabs the controls from Artoo and Palpatine jumps into the speeder next to Anakin.

Luke runs as fast as his small legs can carry him, trying to use the Force, to help him run faster. He then sees a dead tree and throws himself at it, and clings on to it precariously with dear life. He begins to lose a hold on the tree root as he tries to grip it with his small arms.

The speeder pulls up as Anakin, Palpatine and the droids jump out as Artoo bleeps that he has found him through his locator and points to the tree through the oncoming stampede. Anakin glances over and looks into his son's fearful face. "Hold on, Luke!" he shouts as he launches himself into the stampede.

In the gully, a bantha rams the tree Luke's on nearly breaking it as the young boy cries

"Ahhhh!"

Anakin runs out into the herd, joining the large stampede.

Threepio and Artoo take on the scene in front of them, Threepio begins to cry helplessly. "Oh your Excellency, this is awful. What will we do? What will

we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he--oomph!" he says as Palpatine uses a tazer gun to send bolts of electricity through the droid's body and does the same as he spies Artoo trying to get away to raise the alarm.

Palpatine then follows Anakin's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Anakin runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some bantha and runs into the herd towards Luke's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. Another bantha hits Luke's tree, throwing Luke into the air. Anakin gets up in time to catch Luke in the air with his arms. He gets hit again and accidentally throws Luke

Luke dodges a few oncoming bantha. Luke runs by with the herd and grabs Luke again. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Luke down, but is immediately struck by a bantha and carried off into the stampede.

Luke screams "**DAD!**"in terror as he watches his Father get swept into the oncoming herd, powerless to do anything. He watches in horror, as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of bantha below him. At the last second, Anakin leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Luke turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge.

Out of Luke's sight, Anakin reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His hands are bleeding as he scrapes the rock and his legs have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Palpatine.

Anakin shouts up at him as he tries to hold on "Abdul! Old Friend! Help Me!"

Palpatine looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Anakin using the Force bringing him up to his eye level, his eyes begin to glow an inhumanly yellow as his face takes on its true appearance. Anakin gasps for breath as the Chancellor grips his throat through the Force. He stares at the man he once called friend as his expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Palpatine's intent and for who he really is as he feels the Darkside resonate off of him.

Anakin struggles to speak "You're…. Sid… Sidious" as the Sith Lord begins to smile and nods, his eyes becoming even more yellow, and he looks down at Anakin struggling to breathe and says with finality and a sadistic grin. "Long **_live_** the King"

Palpatine throws Anakin backwards using the Force. Anakin free-falls back first then he watches Anakin falls down from under him, showing the stampede raging below as Anakin screams "**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**".

Luke who turns around as he moves his way further up the gorge turns as he watches his Father hit the ground. There are sound effects of the hit. No view of it either. Luke screams "**Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!**"

Luke and Anakin's screams mingle as Anakin hits the stampede.

Soon, the herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. Luke bounds to the canyon floor. Anakin is nowhere to be seen.

Luke puts a hand up and tries to see through the hazy dust as he coughs "Dad!"

Luke hears another sound and looks up and questions "Dad?"

A stray bantha runs past, the source of the sound. The bantha curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Anakin, lying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Luke approaches the body.

Luke walks closer to Anakin's body and says hopefully "Dad? ...Dad, come on." As he falls to his knees and rubs his small hand against Anakin's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub. "You gotta get up" he says again as he places both hands on his father's chest and pushes "Dad. We gotta go home." He says with the emotion in his voice. He tugs at Anakin's hooded robe. Again the head limply

moves back in place. Luke runs off a bit, obviously very scared shouting "**HEEEEELP!** Somebody!" as his small voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. "Anybody... help." He says again to himself as he cries, tears rolling down his face as he sobs. Luke turns back to the body solemnly and then nuzzles up under his Father's arm so that his Anakin is embracing him.

At that moment Palpatine is advancing towards them slowly through the dust.

He whispers as he finds Luke crying next to Anakin "Luke…. What have you done?"

Luke who is startled, jumps back, crying and says "There were bantha and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

Palpatine embraces Luke, yet still distant as Luke stares back at Anakin's body "Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means these things to happen." Says Palpatine as he pulls Luke closer; as he hides his face on Palpatine's robe.

The Sith Lord then adds "…But the King IS dead" as he stares at Luke with mock regret. He then adds solemly "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Luke is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Palpatine, as he says in shock."Oh! What will your Mother and Sister think?"

Luke pulls away from him slightly as he sniffs through his tears and back at Anakin's body as he asks Palpatine. "What am I gonna do?"

The Chancellor removes arm from around Luke and stares down into the young boy's face as Luke stares up at him sadly. "Run away, Luke Run... Run away and never return." He says with a slight hilt in his voice.

Luke runs off blindly, obviously broken. Darth Maul, Count Dooku and the three clones appear behind Palpatine. Without turning to them he says in his deep, gravely but haunting voice.

"Kill him"


	5. Chapter 5

The clones and Sith apprentices take off after him; Palpatine stands motionless.

Luke is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. The clones and Sith pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, Fett sees them and recoils. They all decide to go no further, realising that Luke will die on his own regardless of where he goes.

Luke runs as fast as he can, realising he is no longer safe on Naboo, he begins to make his way into the city of Theed, and so he can stow-away on a ship.

He sees a large ship docking in the spacesport, and hears a few of the officers in the building saying that the ship is on it's way to Tatooine for a drop off. Satisfied, Luke runs up the ramp and looks around the ship to hide in one of the lower compartments. He removes a grate and slips down inside it, putting the grate back into place and curls up into the small space and begins to sob quietly as he hears the owners of the ship come back on board.

In the meantime, Palpatine goes to the Palace, to deliver the devastating news to Padme, Leia and their families and to the rest of the Jedi Council. He has had the droids memories' wiped from the incident in the gorge, Anakin's body is removed and taken to one of the Medi-centres to undergo observation, he is still alive, but just barely hanging on. The Sith Lord plans to keep him alive and draw off Anakin's Force powers to make him stronger, while everyone will think his body vanished at the gorge, as did Luke's.

Palpatine walks towards Padme, as she stands with her mother, father, Shmi and Cliegg and close members of the Jedi Council, including Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon on the main citadel in the Palace on the Great Tower. At this point in time, everyone has heard about the accident, and people from all over the Galaxy and Naboo have come to hear the sad news.

Palpatine looks over at them all sadly, his assistant and red robed guards standing next to him as he says "Anakin's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Luke, who had barely begun to live..." He looks around at the large group in front of him. Padme and Anakin's family console and comfort Padme who bends her head in extreme pain. Artoo and Threepio stand with their heads bowed. Leia is crying against her mother's leg, as they hold each other tightly.

Palpatine stands and looks away as if he is becoming upset as he looks out at the Kingdom before him and adds. "For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era..." Thousands of clones and his two Sith apprentices start emerging from the shadows as he laughs hollowly as he turns into his true form as he cackles evilly saying "...in which Sith and Jedi come together, in a great and glorious future for our new Galactic Empire!" as he begins to ascend the Great Tower as his clone armies appear in full force. Qui Gon, and Obi-Wan are attacked by the two Sith apprentices and immediately put into Force bound shackles, the rest of the Council begin to fight against the clones, as Padme, Leia and her family are rushed to a room safe in the Palace, as the fight becomes more violent.

As the clones begin to take over the planet, Palpatine executes Order sixty-six and the rest of the armies storm the New Temple and kill all remaining Jedi and set the homing beacon for others to draw them back at the Temple. Yoda who has escaped with the help of Bail Organa of Alderraan and as the speeder stops just a second looking over the devastation of the planet. Yoda sighs shaking his head in the distance. A few hours later Yoda is in the same position. He is in a small hut on Dagobah. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the small painting, of Luke and Leia as babies, smearing the one of Luke on it. The painting, smears, and in another scene we see Luke overlaid on laying under the small grate aboard the Millennium Falcon

Luke is sleeping soundly, unaware that a Wookie is about to find him. As he lifts the grate to put the supplies into the storage, he almost drops it when he sees Luke's tiny form huddled underneath, his head resting on his backpack. The Wookie, Chewbacca glances down at the young boy and picks him up. Luke is practically unconscious from exhaustion as he is lifted out of the grate and Chewbacca takes him to their bunkroom.

Han Solo, a young boy of fourteen who has the ship on autopilot, comes out of the control room and goes to find his companion. When he can't find him, he goes to the bunkroom. "Where could he have gotten to this time" he grumbles to himself. Chewbacca and Han part own the Millenium Falcon and work for different people all over the Galaxy, namely smugglers.

Han enters the bunkroom and looks over at Chewbacca laying the young boy down on the bunk carefully. He sees Luke's face. "Jeez, it's a little kid!" he says as they both step back and stare at Luke's small form. He is covered in scratches and bruises; his hair and clothes are mussed with dirt and dust. Chewbacca growls at Han in his native language. "Hey, Han. It's just a little kid. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?" he says full of hope. Han stares up at his tall friend and almost shouts "Chewie, are you nuts? We're talking about a little kid. We're smugglers and can't afford to babysit some kid off the streets, we got a job to do."

Chewie puts his hands on his waist and raises a glance at Han. "But you were just a young kid when we both met, and he's so little." He answers.

"He's gonna get bigger." Says Han walking around the room.

"Maybe he'll be on our side." Says Chewie hopefully.

"A--huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b-- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having this kid around might not be such a bad idea." Han says crossing his arms.

Chewie growls in triumph "So we keeping 'im?"

"Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?" says Han as he reaches for a blanket and drapes it over Luke carefully.

An hour or so later, Chewie places a small cloth over Luke's forehead, trying to clean some of his cuts. Luke groans in pain and begins to stir, as he feels the water sting his cuts.

"You okay, kid?" asks Han sitting down on a box and staring at Luke.

Luke stares over at the two strangers, as he speaks, his voice is cracked and dry. "I guess so." He answers.

"You looked as if you were dead, we both found you" says Chewie to Luke.

Luke answers dully. "Thanks for your help." As he gets up off the bed and goes to stare out the viewport.

"Hey, what you doing?" says Han as he looks at the young boy with confusion.

Luke shrugs his shoulders not looking back at them and answers "Nothing."

"Gee. He looks blue." Replies Han to Chewie who doesn't understand the translation.

"I mean he's depressed. Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?" shouts Han. Luke just turns away from Han, almost ignoring him.

"So, where you from...?" growls Chewie worriedly at the young boy.

"Who cares? I can't go back." Says Luke closing his eyes and answering the Wookie.

Han grins and says "Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we."

Chewie rolls his eyes and then turns to Luke again. "What'cha do, kid?" he says standing up and walking towards Luke and sitting down next to him.

A look of sadness passes over Luke's face as he says. "Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it."

Han gets up and picks up a hydrospanner and tosses it in the air as he says. "Good. We don't wanna hear about it."

Chewie glares at Han almost pleadingly and says, "Come on, Han." Then stares back at Luke and says "Anything we can do?"

Luke sighs and slumps down even further on the bench as he replies. "Not unless you can change the past."

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Han here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..." he says crossing his arms and grinning.

Luke stares up at the two friends as Han waves his arms in the air saying "No. No. No."

The Wookie scratches his head and says "Uh… I mean..."

Han shakes his head as he glances at Chewie again and says "Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself" he then turns around to Luke and replies. "It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

Luke nods and says, "Right."

Han pokes Luke's shoulder as he glances up at the older boy and his face takes on a look of annoyance as Han replies "Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

Luke listens to Han as he answers the older experienced boy "Well, that's not what I was taught."

Han turns and grins at Chewie then says "Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me." He clears his throat and says "Hakuna Matata"

Luke stares up at him lethargically "What?"

Chewie grins showing all his fangs and puts a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."

The two friends begin to sing.

Han: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Chewie: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Han: It means no worries. For the rest of your days

Han pulls Luke over to a green beanbag and leans him back on it.

Both: It's our problem-free. Philosophy

Han begins putting a band-aid over a cut on Luke's forehead as he sings "Hakuna Matata!"

Luke: Hakuna Matata?

Chewie: Yeah, it's our motto.

Luke: What's a motto?

Han: Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha...

Chewie: Laughing You know what, kid? These two words will solve all your problems.

Han: That's right! Take Chewie for example.

Han: Why, when he was a young Wookie...

Chewie: (Putting a hand over his chest and sings) When I was a young Wooookieeeee!

Han: (Speaking, cleaning ear) Very nice.

Chewie: Thanks!

Han: He found his fur lacked a certain appeal He could clear the cantinas after every meal.

Chewie: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-furred. And it hurt that my friends never stood with me.

Chewie: And oh, the shame

Han: He was ashamed!

Chewie: Thoughta changin' my name

Han: Oh, what's in a name?

Chewie: And I got downhearted

Han: How did you feel?

Chewie: Ev'rytime that I...

Han: (Speaking) Chewie! Not in front of the kid!

Chewie: (Speaking) Oh... sorry.

Luke follows and watches with growing interest as Chewie hoists a laughing Han over his shoulder and walks into the control room as they begin to loop the ship in the air.

Han and Chewie: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Luke: (After becoming more and more enthusiastic, he finally joins in singing) It means no worries. For the rest of your days

Han: Yeah, sing it, kid!

Luke and Han: It's our problem-free.…

Chewie: ... philosophy... (He lands with a thud in his pilot chair, next to Luke and Han and the three sit together as they sing. Hakuna Matata!)

They pilot the ship onto a planet called Antar. As they enter the atmosphere Luke stares out of the cockpit window in wonder and awe he turns to the two friends in surprise. The ships hangar door opens revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view.

Han grins at Luke and says "Welcome... to our humble home."

Luke: You live here?

Han: We live wherever we want.

Chewie: Yep. Home is where your heart is. Heh!

Luke: It's beautiful.

Chewie: (Loud raunchy belch) I'm starved.

Luke: I'm so hungry I could eat a whole bantha

Han: Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of bantha

Han: Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub.

Han has stopped in front of a stream. Chewie puts his large hairy arms in the water grabbing two live fish. Han picks one up, hits it off a rock and pulls out a penknife, guts it and pulls out a blowtorch beginning to cook it.

Luke: Eeew. What's that?

Han: A fish. What's it look like?

Luke: Eeew. Gross.

Han: Mmmm. Tastes like chicken.

Chewie slurps up the large fish from his hands crunching it with his large fangs. Both Han and Chewie are feasting on fish by now.

Chewie: (Slurping) Slimy, yet satisfying.

Han: (Grabbing a different coloured fish from the stream) These are rare delicacies. Mmmm.(Crunches) Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch.

Chewie: You'll learn to love 'em.

Han: I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. (pokes his hand into a small hole in the water, many smaller coloured fish scramble out) Oooh! The little cream-coloured kind. (munch) And best of all, no worries.

Han has been collecting fish, gutting them and cooking them and presents them on a leaf. He offers it to Luke. Luke picks out a small rainbow coloured fish.

Han: Well, kid?

Luke: Oh well-- Hakuna Matata. (He eats).

Luke swallows it, his face first taking on a look of complete disgust as he slaps his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Luke: (Looking more cheerful) Slimy, yet satisfying.

Han: That's it!

Birds fly around them in a colourful flutter.

The scene switches to all three crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady build in the music, a change occurs. We see the image of young

Luke become an adolescent Luke, he has become a little taller. And then again, a seventeen-year-old Luke, looking much like a younger Anakin, his hair wavy with more flecks of brown through it. While the chanting of the title is happening, the camera is panning at the low level (6" off ground) where all the interaction between Chewbacca, Han, and Luke as a young boy had been occurring. First we see Han, and then Chewie. The camera continues panning at a low angle to where a younger Luke would fit. Instead we see a larger leg come down. An immediate back up for a full view of an older Luke.

Han and Chewie: (Chanting to music) Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata.

Luke: (More adult like voice) It means no worries. For the rest of your days.

All three stand together singing: It's our problem-free…..Philosophy….

Luke: Hakuna Matata

All three dive off of the log into a pond. First, Han jumps in doing a cannonball, and makes a small splash. Then Han, doing a swan dive, makes a small splash too.

Finally Luke swings out on a vine (with aid of the Force). Before he can dive, the vine breaks under his weight. The resulting splash and his use of the Force is almost enough to wash Chewie and Han ashore.

Hakuna Matata

Luke joins Han and Chewieon shore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata." We see a rear view of Han, Chewie, and Luke boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata" towards the Millennium Falcon, which now belongs to them.


	6. Chapter 6

As the years pass, we are transported back to Naboo. The scene switches back to a far view of the Great Palace, now known to the Galaxy as Imperial Palace. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. We can hear Threepio's first line and then the scene switches to a view of Threepio and Sidious. Threepio and Artoo are attached to restraining bolts singing. Sidious is laying back in his large throne.

Threepio: Nobody knows, The trouble I've seen, Nobody knows My sorrow...

Sidious: Oh Threepio, do lighten up. (He tosses a vase at Threepio with the Force and it clatters and smashes against the droid's golden outer casing) Sing something with a little... bounce in it.

Threepio: (Thinks a moment and looks at Artoo who bleeps at him) It's a small world after all...

Sidious: (Interrupting, almost shouting) No! No. Anything but that!

Threepio: (Thinks, then holds up a metal hand as a tune from his memory bank comes to him, which he used to sing for the twins, when they were younger to make them laugh.) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (Artoo bleeps diddely-dee-dee) There they are a-standing in a row...

(Sidious is enjoying this and starts to join in)

Sidious and Threepio with Artoo bleeping along with them: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...

Threepio to Artoo: (While Sidious continues) Oh... I would never have had to do

this for Master Anakin.

Sidious: (Quick and angry) What? What did you say?

Threepio: Oh, nothing!

Sidious: You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!

Sidious turns to the two droids his yellow eyes glowing and his yellow and brown teeth spitting at them. His wave of anger sends the two droids clattering against the wall

Threepio as he helps Artoo back up: Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only

mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Nervous laugh

Dooku: My Lord

Sidious: Oh, What is it this time?

Maul: There seems to be a problem my Lord.

The three clones enter behind the two Sith apprentices.

Boba: Your Majesty, there's no food, no water...

Konaki: Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees.

Sidious: (Exasperated) It's the servants and Gungans jobs to do the hunting...(makes helpless gesture)

Konaki: Yeah, but they won't go hunt.

Konaki to Boba: I thought things were bad under Mufasa.

Sidious: (Quick and angry again) What did you say?

Konaki: I said Muf...

Boba and Denahi are smiling at Sidious and thwap Konaki to remind her

Konaki: I said, uh... "Qué pasa?"

Sidious: Good. Now get out.

(The clones start out but then pause)

Konaki: Mm... yeah, but-- we're still hungry.

Sidious cries and throws them out with the aid of the Darkside: Out!

Meanwhile the scene switches to a view of the jungle. We hear a large belch reverberate across the landscape. The scenes pans to the three figures of Han, Chewbacca and Luke lying on their backs looking at the stars after a long day of work.

Han grins over at Luke and says "Whoah. Nice one, Luke"

Luke stares over at him and grins. "Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed."

Chewie also grins and sighs at the other two "Me too. I ate like a Wookie"

Luke rolls his eyes as Han puts a hand over his face almost in defeat and shakes his head. Both of them say. "Chewie-- you are a Wookie."

Chewie ruffles his fur an almost vacant look comes across his face as he growls "Oh. Right."

(All three sigh deeply, in unison)

"Han?" said Chewie wondering up at the black veil that hung above them.

"Yeah?" he said answering him back.

"Those stars, we know they're planets, galaxies, but do you wonder that they have more meaning to them?"

"Chewie, I don't wonder, I know"

Luke laughed under his breath at Han's remark.

"Oh, so what do you think?" said Chewie.

"They're firebugs that got stuck up there"

Chewie rolled his eyes mockingly then turned to Luke, who gazed up at the sky longingly.

"Luke, what do you think?" he said

"Uh, Well I don't know…." he said pulling his gaze from the sky

"Aw come, Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Luke , we told you ours... pleeeease?" grinned Chewie.

Han also joins in the cajoling saying "Come on, come on... give, give.."

Luke takes a deep breath and looked up at the stars again.

"Well, somebody once told me, that the Great Jedi of the past are up there, watching over us" he said sighing remembering the time Leia, himself and their father had talked into the night after their encounter on the outer rim planet.

Chewie looks up at the twinkling sky and says in an awed, either genuinely or mockingly voice "Really?"

Han turned to him then looked to the sky and pointed. "You mean a bunch of crackpot religious dead fighters are watching over us?" trying to keep composure, then says

"Pbbb."

Luke turned his gaze away as Chewie and Han exploded into a fit of laughter rolling around on the grass. Luke laughs half-heartedly.

Han wipes at his eyes as he smiles over at Luke and says "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?"

Luke's head drops a little as he stares back up at the sky and then his face takes on a pained expression which the two friends cannot see as he says "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?"

Han laughs again as he holds his stomach saying "Aw, you're killing me, Kid," he said as he reached over to pat his shoulder, but Luke pulled away and got up quietly walking away from them, his feet shuffling through the grass.

Chewie looked at Han."Was it something I said?" he said looking at Chewie as he shrugged his shoulders. Unknown to them, that Luke had been practicing his Force skills in secret, over the years he had lived with them.

Luke took his T-16 speeder and flew to the edge of the mountain and gazed out there longingly and collapsed onto the grass.

Meanwhile on the planet of Dagobah, Yoda was meditating when he felt a large, familiar signature radiate through the Force, he quickly opened his eyes and began to think, when he had last felt it. He got up and hobbled to his small hut as the Force again urged him to look at the holochip he had of the ceremony of Naboo, the Force was pointing to Luke, whispering to the old Jedi Master that he was alive.

Yoda laughed with glee and says over and over to himself "Luke? He's- he's alive? He he- he's alive!" and hobbled out of the small hut and turned to the human female that stood behind him holding her training sabre and pulling the helmet off her head to reveal long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, "Master Yoda?"

Laughing in delight,. he turned and looked up at her and smiled and said "Time, it is"

On the planet of Antar, Han and Chewie were exploring the forests while Luke had been quite distant with them from the night they had stargazed and had not returned.. We hear Chewie signing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Han joins in as they walk towards the camera.

Chewie: SingingOhi'mbube, Ohi'mbube (etc...

Han: SingingIn the jungle, The mighty jungle, The lion sleeps tonight.

In the jungle, The mighty jungle

(Chewie turns to follow a Zondark; he fades out.)

Han: The lion sleeps...Speaking I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!

(Chewie has faded out, having followed the Zondark into the bushes. The following line is in full and good falsetto.

Han: A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way…..Uh, Chewie?

Chewie has wandered out into the open land still humming the tune to himself and grabs his blaster as the Zondark jumped out of his view, through the grass, he heard the rustling and began to panic and only looked back as the Zondark ran past him, he looked back to see a female human with a sword of light run towards him, she began to gain on him as they ran through the forest. Chewie shouting Han's name as he fell and caught his leg on one of their animal traps, Han found him and tried to pull his leg from the trap, he aimed a blast from Chewie's weapon which the female easily deflected with her sabre, as Chewie roared in pain.

By this time Luke pulled up on his speeder and ignited his training sabre and flipped over Chewie and Han and stood over them protectively, as they looked up in surprise, watching their young friend as he moved with ease, and poise, clashing sabres with the female human, both of them moved with grace and speed, blocking each others blows, Han looked down at Chewie as he prised the trap off his leg. "See, told ya the kid would come in handy someday" Just as Luke swung his sabre around, she brought her own down and burnt his shoulder in the familiar way Luke had always tried to block when he was younger, Luke fell to the ground in pain, and as she stood over him and turned off her sabre and he could see her standing there with her hand on her hip and saw her face in the sun and the necklace she wore around her neck, he realised there was no mistaking who his attacker was.

As he held his shoulder and gritted his teeth with the pain, he looked up into her eyes and sent one word into her mind "Leia?" she backed away from him confused as he got up and she looked at him more closely and questioned him.

"Who are you?"

Luke smiled as he put his sabre back onto his belt, and then looked at her and said.

"Is it really you?" then paused for a second noting her confusion before he said "It's me, Luke"

The look of confusion began to erase slowly from her face as he pulled out his necklace from under his jumpsuit and he let his signature radiate through their twin bond and the Force.

"Luke" she whispered half through her tears and trembling voice as she ran forward as he opened his arms to her and hugged her tightly. She felt their bond become stronger with each passing second. Chewbacca and Han watched in amazement, as the reunited siblings smiled and laughed with each other, talking so fast they could barely make them out. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"What do you mean, What am I doing here? I should ask you what are you doing here?" said Leia as she smiled at her brother. At that moment Han stood up and walked between the two siblings and whistled and shouted. "HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!"

Luke turned to Han, "Oh sorry guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone, calm down Han" Chewie limped forward, and smiled sheepishly at Luke.

"Who is she?" interjected Han, as Leia looked at him raising her eyebrow as she looked him up and down.

Luke put his arm around Leia and smiled, "She is my sister, my twin".

"Twin?"

"Hey Chewie, come over here a second"

Chewie sat down on a log and reached for Leia's hand shaking it and smiled. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance"

Leia laughed and replied. "The pleasure's all mine, I will take a look at your leg and heal it for you, once I've talked with my brother here"

"Woah woah! Hold on just a minute, you know her, and she knows you, but she just attacked him, Did I miss something?" retorted Han waving his blaster at Leia . She frowns and then turned to Luke and smiled again at him, still hardly believing her eyes and silently thanking the Force he was alive.

"Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time, and Mom what will she think?"

Luke stepped away from her and looked at his feet, misunderstanding the situation "She doesn't have to know, nobody has to know."

Leia crossed her arms as she moved forward closer to him. "Of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead……"

Luke's eyebrows rise in surprise. "They do?" he says

Leia nods solemnly as she says "Yeah, Palpatine…..He….Uh… told us about the stampede."

"He did? Well…What else did he tell you?" he says uneasily beginning to see something and fearing that his secret would be exposed, that he had killed their father.

"Why does it matter? You're alive, that's all that matters!" she said happily

Then she realised what she and Luke would be doing by going back to Naboo, what Master Yoda was helping her to do.

"And that means, you're the King" she added with a hint of pride and happiness in her voice.

Han turns to Leia and motions his hand with the blaster at her and laughs haughtily "King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your sabres crossed."

Chewie looks at Luke in awe as he moves towards him and drops to his knees as he says "King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet." He starts bowing at Luke's feet.

Luke steps away from his large friend and says "Stop it" with a hint of annoyance.

Han turns to Chewie and says "It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T-- he's not the king. …Are ya?" turning to Luke.

Luke glares at them and says "No."

Leia stands in front of him questiongly "Luke?"

Luke threw another glare at Leia then sighs tiredly. "No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago"

Han and Chewie, turned to Luke with a look of astonishment on their faces. "Let me get this straight. You're the King of Naboo and you never told us!" shouted Han

Luke sits down on a rock and puts his sabre back on his belt.

"Look, I'm still the same guy." He says waving a hand over himself

"Yeah Luke, you are but now with power!" Han says enthusiastically

Luke put his hands over his head and groaned. Leia knelt down and put her hand over Chewie's injury and began to heal it with the Force. He stood up and grinned at Han who only stared at Luke with a newfound outlook on his friend.

Leia turned to Han and Chewie and says apologetically "Could you guys….. excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey, anything she's got to say she can say in front of us. Right Luke" says Han with his hand on Chewie's shoulder as he nods.

Luke turned to Leia and seeing the look on her face, he knew that they needed to talk. He looks to Han and motions with his hand for them to leave "Hmm. Maybe you'd better go."

Han stood there looking shocked and turned to Chewie and grabbed their blasters and put his hands in the air as they walked back to the ship saying, "It starts, you think you know a guy!"

When they were finally alone, Luke turned to Leia who was sitting on a nearby rock, looking at her necklace. He walked next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, and she froze slightly under his touch. "What Leia?… what is it?" he said softly.

She turned away from him, as tears filled in her eyes then looked him straight in the face full of pain "It's like you're back from the dead, you don't know how much this will mean to everyone, what it means to me"

"Hey, its okay" he said as she looked up into his face and put an arm around her shoulder

"I've really missed you Luke" she said as she leaned into him.

"I missed you too Leia" he said as brother and sister hugged each other for the first time in eight years.

As day turned into night, Luke showed Leia around the deserted planet. Her mind was so full of questions, but she knew somehow if she pushed it with him, he would only clam up.

As they walked through the forest, passing the waterfalls, he said "Isn't this place great?"

Leia nodded "It is beautiful"

Leia decided to ask him a few questions. "But I don't understand something, you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Naboo?"

"Well,I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great!"he says almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Leia as he pulls himself up onto a tree leaning against the tree base. Leia suddenly didn't like the way he was sounding.

Her voice catches as though barely under control as she says"We've really needed you at home"

Luke laughed under his breath and looked towards the waterfalls. "No-one needs me" he said.

"Yes we do, you're the King"

"Leia, we've been through this already, I'm not the King, Palpatine is"

At that moment Leia interjected "Luke, he let the clones, the Sepratists and his apprentices take over the lands."

Luke sits up in shock "What?"

She begins to go on "If we didn't need you, why is it that Naboo and other systems are almost destroyed or either at war, because of Palpatine, he uncovered himself as Darth Sidious, he is the Dark Lord of the Sith that we were looking for! The Jedi Order has fallen and scattered all over the Galaxy, our people and the Jedi are suffering Luke!"

Luke shakes his head as he gets up off the tree. "I can't go back."

Leia looks at him beginning to feel more frustrated with him by the second.

"Why?" she shouts

"You wouldn't understand." He says tiredly.

She walks in front of him blocking him and says "What wouldn't I understand?"

Luke turns away from her quickly and says hastily "No, no it doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata" he said to himself

"What?" asks Leia confused.

"Look sometimes bad things happen….." he says pacing around her his hands behind his back. Leia glares at him, not believing that this is really the brother she grew up with "Luke!" she shouts again showing her irritation at his arrogant attitude.

Luke continues saying "...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

"Because it's OUR responsibility!" Leia shouted again, as birds flew out of the trees, startling them.

Luke listened to her, and tried to not show the concern he felt and then interjected. "Well what about YOU, you're the High Princess and YOU left!"

"I left to find help, and I found YOU! Don't you understand we are their ONLY hope"

Luke turned away without trying not to show his feelings.

"Sorry".

"What's happened to you? You're not the Luke I remember." She said crossing her arms and standing in his way.

"Your right. I'm not, now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed" she interjected

Luke got up and jumped off the tree and stalked past her.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Dad."

"Good, at least one of us does"

At that moment, anger surged through him at the mention of Anakin.

He spun round and shouted, "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live **my** life, you don't even what I've been through!"

Leia who was determined to stand her ground, spun round and faced her twin and threw her hands in the air almost in defeat "I would, if you just tell me!"

Luke walked off and shouted, "Forget it!" as he heard her answer back with a stubborn "Fine"

As he walked further out into the open land towards the hills, he realized how much the planet reminded him of Naboo, and then shouted up into the night sky.

"She's wrong, I can't go back. What would it prove anyway, it wouldn't change anything. You can't change the past." He says looking up at the stars and then shouts up into the night sky "You said you would always be there for us! But you're not, and it's because of me… it's my fault…It's my fault" He bows his head, choking back tears.

As he continued to gaze up at the stars he was suddenly aware that he was not alone. He looked into the long grass and saw a small green creature approach him and sit next to him.

He got up and headed towards the log over the stream and lay down on it, his reflection staring back at him, again the creature followed him. Luke turned to him "Will you cut it out, Hey quit following me!" he said as he walked further out into the grass.

The little alien remained silent, he stayed by Luke's side until he began to shout "Who are you?"

Yoda turned round and looked at the boy that looked so much like his father. "Question you ask me, when, whoooo are you?"

Luke opened his mouth to respond and then sighed, and scratched his head taking his pendant and rolling it around in his palm. "I thought I knew, now I'm not so sure"

"No!" said Yoda

Luke turned round and grinned slyly at the little alien. "Oh yeah, and I suppose you know?"

"That I do, son of Anakin Skywalker, you are" he says smiling at Luke.

Luke turned away and found the old master hobbling away fast from him towards a rock.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with the old Jedi Master

"You knew my father?" He said as Yoda meditated and opened his eyes and nodded. "Correction, Young Skywalker, Know your father, I do"

Luke looked down at his feet, and again looked at his lightsabre.

"I hate to tell you this, but he died a long time ago"

Yoda pushed himself with his cane up from the rock and jabbed it at Luke's shoulder.

"Wrong again, you are, alive he is, follow me and show you I will"

Luke stared at Yoda and reached out with the Force, he knew he wasn't lying so he followed the old master into the forest until they came to a waterfall.

"Look down there" said Yoda pointing his cane into the water. Luke stepped forward confused as why he was looking into the water.

He stared back into his reflection and sighed and turned to Yoda who looked at the boy with so much uncertainty in his face.

"That's not my father, it's just my reflection"

Yoda stepped down from the bank and patted Luke's arm.

"No, look harder you must" he said as he reached out with his cane and the water began to ripple with Luke's reflection.

Luke began to stare harder as he listened to Yoda.

"You see, he lives in you"

The wind began to whistle around them both as Luke stared into the water as the reflection changed to his father's face, the same short sandy blonde hair, and the same crystal blue eyes.

It was then he heard a voice

"Luke"

Luke is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the a blue image of Anakin is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains colour and coherence.

"Father?"

The clouds had begun to merge together and Anakin's face appeared through them.

"Luke, you have forgotten me"

"No, how could I" he said

"You have forgotten, who you are, and so forgotten me, look inside yourself Luke, you are more than what you have become, you must take your place as King of Naboo with Leia and fully accept your destiny in the Force"

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be"

Luke stares up at the form of his father, Anakin is framed in swirling clouds, radiating golden light as he hears his voice rumble through the Force and air.

"Remember who you are, you are my son, and the one true King"

The clouds began to fade away pulling Anakin's spirit with it.

"Remember" he said

"No, Father, don't leave me" said Luke as he ran across the grasslands as his father's face disappeared.

He stood and looked up to the sky.

At that moment he heard shuffling in the grass beside him and watched as Yoda also looked up into the night sky. "Hmmm, the weather, peculiar don't you think?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, It looks like the winds are changing"

"Ahhh, good, change is"

"Yeah, but it's not easy, I know what I have to do but going back means I'll have to face my past, I've been running from it for so long"

Unknowingly Yoda reached out with Force and floated his cane above Luke's head and brought it down with a clash on his head.

"Owww Jeez, what was that for"?

"Hmmm Hmmm, matter it does? In the past it is"

"Yeah but it still hurts" said Luke as he rubbed his head trying to numb the pain.

"Yes, Hurt the past can, see it the way I do, run from it you can, or learn from it" he said as he brought the cane up over Luke's head. He ducked just in time and sent Yoda's cane flying out of his hand.

"Hmmm Hmmm, you see, now what are you to do?"

Luke smiled at Yoda and then called upon the Force and drew the cane towards him and threw it across the grassland.

"Going somewhere you are?" he shouted as Luke sprinted off towards the forest

"Yeah, I'm going back!" he said smiling

Yoda summoned his cane back to him and watched as the young boy ran off into the distance.

"A true Jedi and King, you are" he whispers into the night sky.

Han and Chewie were asleep in the Millenium Falcon's chambers, Leia snuck inside as she heard their loud snores.

"Hey, Wake up!" she whispered jabbing her finger against Han's shoulder.

Han woke up to the blurry image and began to shout and reached for his blaster and aimed at Leia, she pulled her sabre out and deflected the shot that blasted off of the walls of their room, waking up Chewie who growled in his native tongue.

"It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's just ME" she said as she called upon the Force and turned on the lights.

Han rubbed his head and pulled a face at her.

"Don't ever do that again! Jedi! Oy! " He said as she glared at him.

Leia rolled her eyes, and put her hand on Luke's bunk.

"Have you guys seen Luke?"

"We thought he was with you" says Han rubbing his head

"He was but now I can't find him" she said worriedly

Leia felt the familiar presence of Master Yoda as he stood at the entrance to the ship.

"Find him here, you will not, Hmmm, Hmmm, the King has returned" he said bowing to Leia.

Leia's face broke into a smile, as Han jumped out of his bunk, as did Chewie

"I can't believe it, He's gone back!" she exclaimed excitedly

"Gone back? Whaddya mean?" Han said

"Hey! What's goin on here, who's the little green guy?"

"Oh, that's Master Yoda"

"So, where is Luke?" said Chewie worriedly.

"He's gone back to challenge the Emperor, and to take his place as King," she said explaining to the two confused friends.

Meanwhile, in space Luke flew a small star fighter that he had built and kept on the Falcon over the years back towards his home planet. As it came into view, he looked at the place he had spent the early years of his childhood with his family. This planet was his home and he would do anything to get it back from the Emperor.

He flew into an abandoned port, which he knew the Imperials would not think of searching. He and Leia had used it that day they had their adventure on the outer rim moon.

He jumped out of the cockpit and stared up into the sky, that was dark and grey as clouds hovered heavy over the planet. He could feel the power of the Dark Side resonating from the core of his home. His eyes scanned the desolation of his home planet and a look of determination, even fury, appears on his face.

At that moment he senses another ship fly into the atmosphere, it too was a star fighter. As he watched the occupant of the ship emerge from the cockpit, he knew of only one person it could be.

"Leia, what are you doing here?" he asked through the Force.

"I'm coming to help you Luke."

As they looked upon the scene in front of them Leia turned to her twin.

"It's awful isn't it?"

Luke nodded his head as he scanned the horizon that was barely recognisable.

"I didn't want to believe you," he said shamefully.

"What made you come back?" she said softly

Luke turned to her and smiled fondly as he thought back to his and Yoda's meeting.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I've got the bump to prove it"

Leia smiled, finally he was sounding like the Luke she had always known.

"This is our Kingdom, if I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," said Leia

"It's gonna be dangerous Leia" he said not wanting to involve his twin in the oncoming battle.

"Ha! Danger? I laugh in the face of danger!" she said mimicking Luke from when they were seven years old.

At that moment Luke felt two familiar presences through the Force approaching them.

"I see nothing funny about this" they heard behind them.

Luke turns and smiles "Han? Chewie? What are you guys doing here?"

Chewie bent down on one knee in front of Luke and Leia and says

"At your service, your Highnessess."

Han pulls his blaster rifle onto his back as Chewie stands up again and they look out onto the palace.

"Uh. We're going to fight the Emperor... for this?" he says a little disappointed.

Luke turns to Han then looks at Leia.

"Yes, Han; this is our home."

Han turns to Chewie and whispers "Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper."

He stares at his friend "Well, Luke, if it's important to you," he then bows and then throws a quick smile at Leia who's face reddens in return. As he says

"We're with you to the end."

Luke smiles appreciatively. As the group of four stand on the hill viewing the challenge ahead of them.

As they make their way to the Palace, Luke and Leia use their mind trick on a few of the weak minded troopers to cover their paths as they sneak closer to the Palace gate.

As they run behind one of the walls to hide Han peeks his head out for a second to look towards the gate. He turns to Luke who is beside him as he whispers "Imperials. I hate Imperials." As a few of the troops and droids march past them. "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?" as he nudges Luke who is in deep concentration.

Luke smiles slyly at Leia, who smiles back at him in return as they turn to Han.

"Live bait." He says waiting for Han to realise.

"Good idea" he says turning to look at the crowds of troopers and droids.

Then a wave of realization washes over his face, as Leia's smile grows wider.

"Heeey!"

"Come on, Han- we need you guys to create a diversion"

"What are we supposed to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" says Han

"Oh, I'm sure, you can think of something," says Leia as she and Luke push him and Chewie out into the view of the troops. A trooper sees them and begins to set shots their way, "You guys are gonna pay for this!" shouts Han as he and Chewie make a run for it.

Luke and Leia manage to pass by the troops and droids easily. As they enter the Palace gates, Luke turns to his sister and speaks to her through the Force "Leia, you find Mom, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and rally Jar Jar, Threepio, Artoo and the Gungans." He stares up at the Palace and says determinedly "I'll look for Palpatine."

Leia nods and replies "Be careful, Luke, he has more than one apprentice"

Luke nods again as he watches her make her way into the Palace. As he begins his climb up towards the Ceremonial Tower he hears the calling of Padme's name echo around the building that makes him pause at the top of the staircase to watch the scene enfold in front of him.

"PADME!" shouts Sidious.

Padme ascends the tower, looking weary, sad, and almost defeated. Dooku and Maul glare evilly after her as she makes her way forward to their Master. She only glares disdainfully at them.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Where is your daughter? I wish to turn her to the Dark Side, I have sensed the power and the hate she has for me, flowing through her, like poison waiting to be released from a wound, she will soon become a worthy apprentice" he says cackling.

"I do not know, she left a few weeks ago" she says staring but can feel him trying to invade her mind

"You will find her, bring her to me, unlike your son who remained defiant, she is powerful, and can be bent to my very will, in time she will call Master."

"And if she does not turn? What then? Will you sentence her to death? As you have done with so many others" she says as she looks at him with a passion of hate in her eyes.

"If that is her fate, then so be it" he says rising from his throne, letting his hood fall as he stares into Padme's soft brown eyes his yellow eyes piercing into her very soul.

Padme is disgusted, and amazed at his remark as Luke watches his Mother's bravery seep through again "You can't do that!" she shouts at him, pain echoing in her voice at the thought of losing Leia like she lost Anakin and Luke.

He laughs at her as he stares out over the Kingdom. "I am the King. I can do whatever I wish."

She pulls out a blaster, knowing it will not do any good against him, as she shouts "If you were half the king Anakin was you would nev—". She begins to struggle for breath as she watches Sidious curl his fingers Force choking her, he lifts her from the ground and sends the blaster flying out of her hand, and just before he drops her he screams "I'm ten times the king Anakin ever was!" then drops her to the ground.

At that moment Luke appears on the staircase, brandishing his sabre. He leaps out and runs to his mother. Sidious mistakes Luke as Anakin at first and for a moment his eyes show he is understandably frightened.

He looks to Maul and Dooku, who also look on in surprise as he whispers to himself "Anakin? No. He couldn't have escaped the force binds"

Luke pulls his mother to him as she coughs and gasps for air; her hair is strewn across her forehead, he softly brushes the loose strands away from her face as her eyes open to look at the person who is holding her.

As Padme stares into Luke's face, she realises he looks so much like Anakin as he softly strokes her hand.

"Anakin?" she asks her voice raspy, thinking it's a dream.

Luke shakes his head sadly at his mother, as he replies to her question

"No Mom; it's me"

Padme's eyes widen in surprise and shock as she looks upon her son that is holding her, drinking in every feature of him. "Luke? You're alive? How can that be?" she says as he watches her expression change to confusion.

"It doesn't matter Mom, I'm home" he said sitting her up as she takes him into her arms and they hold each other tightly.

Sidious turns to look at Mother and Son and begins to smile evilly.


End file.
